


I Am the River, You Are the Sun, He Is the Breeze

by JCGreenlove



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambassador Katara (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Equalists (Avatar), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Slow Burn, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCGreenlove/pseuds/JCGreenlove
Summary: An anti-bender movement sweeps the post-100 years' war world. With vague demands and threats of attacks, they throw the nations into chaos. Waterbender and Southern Tribe Diplomat, Katara, must navigate rising political tensions, the loss of family and friends, and pregnancy during this turmoil.CW: Major Character Deaths, Slow Burn (don't worry there is cute Zuko content along the way), & Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! It's been a long ten years since I've published a fic, so I apologize for my rusty writing. I've been caught up in university writing dry papers on Music History and the whatnot. Hopefully, with more practice, I'll get back in the swing of it. Also, I plan on updating this story every Saturday around 5 PM CT.
> 
> This story mainly focuses on ATLA characters. However, I do play with some ideas from Legend of Korra. Specifically, the ideas that the Equalists were more effective and organized earlier in the timeline.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Katara wiped the remnants of vomit and tears from her chin. The acidity in her mouth and the burn in her eyes were a reminder that sadness and morning sickness felt the same regardless of where she was located.

The early morning sun began to cut through the tinted window of her bed chambers. The light illuminated the dark red tapestries of the walls and bed. It also made the spots of stomach bile that stained her blue dress hard to ignore. A sigh escaped her lips as she stripped down to her rudimentary bindings. She would have to ask some of the palace staff to quickly launder the dress since it was the last clean one she had, and she wanted to look presentable for the funeral.

Katara went over to her well-worn travel bag to retrieve a reasonably clean tunic when a soft knock sounded from the door. She quickly made herself presentable and caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. She looked fine other than the dark bags under her eyes.

She opened the black, polished door and froze for a moment - surprised to see Ursa holding a tray with a jade color teapot and two cups. Despite the early hour, the Fire Lord's mother looked regal as always. Her sleek black hair was perfectly styled.

"I apologize for the intrusion. I heard you from the hallway, and I thought some tea might calm your stomach." The older woman said with a gentle tone and a sad smile.

Katara nodded and stepped aside.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." The waterbender stated rubbing the back of her neck, "I didn't realize I was so loud.

"You didn't. I rise early anyways." Ursa said as she carefully placed the tea tray on a low, black table with a tiny clink. Then began filling the teacups. She signaled for Katara to sit down next to her with her graceful pale hand. The waterbending master was too tired to protest her kindness and took a seat.

Katara didn't know what to say, so she sipped her tea in silence. The drink tasted unfamiliar but was mellow in favor. The warmth comforted her for a small moment.

Ursa sipped at her tea as well, then asked "How long have you known?"

A light pain stung Katara's chest. She hadn't told anyone of her condition and it was too early for her to be showing. It was a secret she wanted to hold for herself. Especially after everything that happened over the last week. The pain grew stronger as her mind flashed to a few days ago when she had received _the news_ that changed her entire reality while on a diplomatic mission to the Northern Tribe. Her vision blurred slightly, but she pushed everything she was feeling down. Now was not the time for theatrics.

"You've had nausea the last two mornings you've been here. I've heard it." Ursa said, placing a warm hand on the waterbender's back. The tears in Katara's eyes threatened to flow over. "I thought maybe the first morning was out of grief. However, I put two and two together today. I had terrible morning sickness with Zuko."

"It only just started." Katara whispered looking down at her hands grasping the now empty, jade-colored cup.

Ursa poured her more tea. "It must be very early in her pregnancy then. That can be one of the toughest times."

Katara tried to respond, but the soreness in her throat made it impossible. So she just took another sip of the warm tea.

The room brightened as more sun poured in, and Ursa let the two sit in quiet for a moment. The only sounds were soft slurping.

"Do you have anyone to talk to about this to?" Ursa asked. The motherliness of her voice made the question feel unobtrusive. Katara thought for a moment. She still had her father and brother. Her friends and mentors. However, none of them were a maternal figure. Then her mind wandered to her mother and Gran-Gran - the latter had only passed away last year.

Katara shook her head, and with that, the tightness in her chest constricted so hard that the tears began to overflow. She attempted to hide the crying in her sleeve, but her entire body was wracked with sobs. Ursa took the waterbender into her arms without hesitation and rubbed her back. Katara hadn't been hugged since she had received the news. She didn't want the pity. She thought she could power through it alone, but this motherly touch sent her over the edge - allowing her to feel the grief she had repressed. Katara cried into Ursa's shoulder for what felt like a small eternity.

Ursa soothingly stroked Katara's soft, brown hair and murmured affirmations into her ear. She did this until Katara's heavy sobs lightened and the waterbender pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Katara said as she saw the dark stain she created on the elegant silk of Ursa's robe.

"No apologies needed," Ursa said, lightly wiping the remaining tears on Katara's cheek. She then handed the waterbender a silk handkerchief from her pocket. Katara took it and cleaned her face with the smooth fabric. She felt noticeably lighter and her chest was less tight.

"Thank you," Katara started, laying the now wet fabric on the table. "I didn't realize I needed _that_." She was unsure of what 'that' was, but definitely didn't want to leave the motherly presence of Ursa.

"It is incredibly hard to handle a pregnancy alone."

"I hadn't told him yet. I didn't tell Aang before, you know…" Katara said, the truth pouring from her. "I had a feeling I was pregnant the last time I saw him, and he was head to the Earth Kingdom. However, I wanted to make sure before I got anyone excited."

Ursa nodded. Her hand returned to Katara's back.

"And it's so hard," Katara continued looking down at her lap. Her hands clasped together - her knuckles white. "There's this expectation that I have to be the mother of the air nation. And what if, this child isn't that? Or worse, what if this child is an Airbender, and now has no mentor? No father?"

Katara's chest further lightened. The burden of the wordless thought now out in the open. Shared with another mother. The waterbender looked up at Ursa's kind topaz eyes. They looked like they had seen so much.

The older woman then took Katara's hands in her own. "You don't have to do this alone and those are all mountains we will climb when the day comes. And when the challenges present themselves, I am here."

A small warmth filled Katara's chest, and for the first time in a week, she smiled.

—

After breakfast, Katara found herself lost in the palace looking for Zuko's study. There were so many things to discuss with the Fire Lord and the small caravan of Northern Tribe delegates that had followed her on this brief stop to the Fire Nation. The priorities were the funeral arrangements for Aang and transportation down to the southern air temple. However, with the death of the avatar, the political climate tensed dramatically.

The waterbender continued to wander around the palace. The warm humidity stuck to her skin and caused her to sweat in the heavy clothing she wore. Katara cursed herself for not being better prepared for travel. She had gotten comfortable with the diplomatic trips to the Northern Tribe and had started packing lighter and lighter over the years. Her and her escorts (when she wasn't with Aang) getting more acquainted with quick sailing between the Poles.

Katara began looking for a servant but suddenly saw Zuko step into the hallway. The Fire Lord didn't see her as she approached. He had his eyes closed and leaned against the hard, red wall. The dark bags under his eyes mirrored her's.

"It's been awhile Fire Lord," Katara said as she drew closer to him. Even in her sadness, a small smile broke across her face seeing her closest friend.

It had been a little more than a year since they had seen each other. Although, they had exchanged regular letters in each other's absence.

"Katara," he quietly said, opening his eyes. The waterbender then gave Zuko a brief, awkward hug. Then drew away. The Firebender continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you yesterday. The Earth Kingdom's diplomats have been relentless since the… news."

"It figures. I imagine all questions about the colonies and trade?" Katara responded with a roll of her eyes. Aang wasn't even in the ground yet, and they were already jumping on the Harmony Restoration project.

"Politics never truly end. Even with the murder of an Avatar." Zuko sighed. Then after a moment, his face redden. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. It's what happened." Katara said. She knew Zuko meant no harm, but her demeanor became stonier - knowing she would soon have to face a torrent of questions from all corners of the globe. Most of the questions she had no answers to.

Zuko broke the awkward moment of silence, "I suppose we should go in."

Katara nodded and followed Zuko into his study. As soon as the door opened, she was hit was a wall of raised voices and pounding on the table. The room itself was packed with people in all shades of clothing in various states of crouching, sitting, and standing. Some familiar faces and some new ones were situated around the room. The cacophony of argument continued until one of the Northern Tribe delegates that followed her here, realized that she and the Fire Lord entered the study.

"Master Katara," they said reverently, touching their hand over their heart. Others from all nations followed suit. There were a few mumbles of _'our condolences'_ and _'sorry for your loss'_ that could be heard from the group of people.

In her younger years, she wouldn't have been able to hide her emotions. However, over the past 10 years as a diplomat, she was able to don the mask of neutrality she learned to perfect in the most difficult of situations. She must be a turtle duck. Calm on the surface and constantly moving under the water.

"Esteemed delegates of all nations," Katara began. Her voice was confident and sure. "I appreciate everyone gathering here on such short notice, and I am sure, everyone is eager to share some information with their respective leaders in their home nations."

Eyes of all shades and colors stared at her. Expectant. Wanting answers.

Katara continued, as she walked behind Zuko's desk. It was a bold move, but she knew her friend wouldn't mind. Anyways, it felt better to put some space between her and the crowd. "I don't have all the answers you crave. However, I do have a message from the group responsible for the Avatar's death."

A murmur began around the room. But before she could falter, she caught Zuko's gold eyes. The familiarity steadied her and she raised her voice to be heard.

"They wrote ' _We believe the Avatar is not the bringer of balance, but the force of oppression. We will no longer stand for the status quo. We will rise up._ "

The murmur grew louder and the room felt like it was growing hotter. Questions of, " _Who are they?_ " " _What do they want?_ " echoed around the room.

"I don't know," Katara admitted. "But I do believe it is imperative to show strong unity during this time. Especially until the next Avatar is identified."

"And how do we do that, when we don't even know who our enemy is?" An earth delegate asked. Their tone shrill and grating.

"Agreed!" One of the northern tribe diplomatics yelled.

The room then broke back into chaos. Katara was at a loss. She had assumed now was a time for unity. That it wouldn't be up for debate, but without the figurehead of the Avatar, it appeared much of the world's leadership was worried about protecting themselves.

Zuko surprised Katara as he joined her on the other side of the desk and slammed his hand on the hardwood. The slam quieted the room and some of the people visibly jumped.

"I agree with Master Katara. Now is the time for coming together." The Fire Lord said with a low tone. Warmth spread through Katara's chest at the support of her friend. "And we can show that at Avatar Aang's funeral."

A few of the delegated silently nodded, but none of them spoke.

"Master Katara, would you like to share the details?"

"Thank you Fire Lord," the waterbending master said, commanding the floor again. "Because this death was sudden, Aang left no last wishes. However, I believe the best course of action is to hold the ceremony in his birthplace. Not only is it symbolic, but the Southern Air Temple is neutral territory. Only the Air Acolytes, which come from all nations, inhabit the temple."

There were some nods of agreement from around the room. Yet, there were some faces with knitted eyebrows and dour expressions. Regardless of the dissent, no one questioned Katara's place as the widow of Aang.

"We will hold the ceremony in two weeks' time. This will give the appropriate parties time to make the journey." Katara added, then promptly left the room. She could feel her facade slipping and didn't want any of these people to see her crack. As she opened the door, the study erupted into conversation.

Katara hurried down the hall and outside to the inner courtyard. Once in the warm sunlight and fresh air, she took a few steadying breaths. She took a seat on a gray, stone bench by the pond. The stone was warmed from the sun which strangely soothed her. She began bending the still water. The forms comforted her and the ache in her chest began to ease.

"Katara," A familiar voice said from behind the bender. She let the waterfall back into the pond and turned around. Zuko stood a few feet away, his eyes squinting against the noon sun. "I'm sorry for what happened in there."

Katara turned back around to look at the water. "I expected it. Besides it wasn't your fault."

Zuko sat next to her and said nothing. Each sitting in a much more comfortable silence than before. The presence of a friend caused Katara's shoulders to relax slightly.

"Uncle said that the White Lotus has almost all the funeral arrangements finished." The firebender said as he watched a baby turtle duck swim by.

"They didn't have to do all that work." Katara said feeling a tinge of guilt. Since she had gotten the news, Iroh, who had been near the site of Aang's murder, had jumped into action. Taking care of many of the uncomfortable details of the funeral arrangements.

"Uncle wouldn't have taken no for an answer. Anyways, it's tradition."

Katara nodded, "Will he be at the Southern Air Temple?"

"Of course, and I'm sure he's ready to stuff you with tea and food. He swears it's the best way to alleviate grief." Zuko said pretending to be annoyed.

And in the sadness, they both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> I may have shotgunned about 9 more characters this week while sitting on Zoom meetings... So y'all will get a chapter today and another one tomorrow. 
> 
> Happy Friday and thank you so much for reading! :)

Katara stood on the ship's empty deck, in the dim morning sunlight, with her face over the side railing. No one had warned her that motion sickness amplified the effects of her morning sickness. She thought being a healer she knew everything about being with child, but nothing could have prepared her for being on a ship in the open sea. Nausea and rolling waves often led to severe headaches that lasted until early afternoon. 

Over the last week, Katara had traveled with Zuko and Ursa to the Southern Air Temple for Aang's funeral. The waterbender had opted to travel on the Fire Nation ship as opposed to her own, so she could be closer to Ursa and her blend of herbs. They had done their best to hide the waterbender's condition. However, this morning, regardless of how much of the herb tea she drank, nothing could quell her queasiness. As she stared down into the ocean, she wished she could bend the waves to be still. Yet, the sea was too vast to be truly quieted, not to mention, that would greatly slow down the crew’s progress. 

“My mother said to bring this to you.” 

Katara looked up and saw Zuko with a ceramic teacup in his hand. His eyebrows knitted with worry. 

“I’ve already had a lot.” Katara groaned out attempting to stand up straight. 

“She said it was stronger than the last blend.”

The waterbender nodded, then greedily chugged the hot tea. Not caring it burned her tongue. She just wanted the relief. 

“Thank you,” Katara said handing the now empty cup back to Zuko who looked more alarmed than before. 

“I don’t want to pry, but are you okay?” He asked running his hand through his hair. Looking more like his unsure, 18-year-old self - than the current Fire Lord. 

Katara considered her friend for a minute, as the effect of the strong herbs took hold. Zuko was one of her oldest friends. He was also the least likely to tell anyone her secret without her permission. 

“I’m pregnant.” The waterbender stated matter of factly. 

Zuko appeared dazed for a moment but shook off the shock. “Um, is it appropriate for me to congratulate you?” 

Katara broke into a laugh and Zuko looked bewildered. 

After a minute, she calmed herself down. “To be honest, I don’t know? I haven’t really told anyone. Except for your mom. She guessed.” 

A cool wind tussled Zuko’s black hair as he looked at his friend. Her cheeks still pink with amusement, “She has a way of knowing these things.” 

Katara gave a small nod and they looked out at the rising sun. In the growing light, they could make out the dark outline of the Southern Air Temple. In only a few hours they would be at their destination. 

“You know I’m here if you need anything,” Zuko said, still looking off into the distance. 

“I appreciate that.” 

——

Katara stuck close to Ursa as they departed the ship for the funeral. Her presence provided support as the waterbender was bombarded with the first wave of mourners. 

So many faces melted together. They all repeated the variation on the same mantra. The rhythm of “I am so sorry,” “Our condolences,” “He was a great man” - didn’t anger Katara. It just lodged her in her grief more, knowing so many other people hurt from Aang’s murder. This wasn’t a private mourning like when mom or Gran Gran died, this was a collective grief. He was the sign of hope for so many. His unexpected end shook so many. 

Katara and Ursa, trailed by Zuko, walked up a tree-lined path to a clearing with air balloons emblazoned with the Air Nation emblem. Next to the balloons laid a defeated-looking Appa. Katara let out a ragged breath seeing the air bison’s eyes so laced with sadness. 

“Do you need to take a moment?” Ursa softly asked. Her hand calmly at Katara’s elbow, as if holding her up. The waterbending master shook her head shoving the rise of tears down and continued down the path.

The walk seemed to stretch on forever, but at the end, they were greeted by Sokka and Toph next to Appa. The air bison’s eyes brightened ever so slightly as Katara approached and placed a hand on his dry nose. Ursa touched the younger woman’s elbow lightly and bowed her head slightly. The older woman then walked over to one of the air balloons where Hakoda was standing. Zuko went to follow his mother. 

“Where are you going Sparky?” Toph questioned. “You get to ride on Appa with us.” 

Zuko uncharacteristically didn’t protest and just nodded. The gang briefly gave each other hugs and lamented the fact it had been so long since they were all together. 

As most of the air balloons began to rise towards the blue spires of the temple, the four of them followed suit. They climbed on Appa, and with a moan, ascended to the ceremonial platform. The tone becoming increasingly somber between the four friends.

They could make out a circle of Air Acolytes in their orange and yellow garb as they drew closer. Dots of color on the pale stone clearing. The Acolytes surrounded a body-sized, wooden box, but Katara knew Aang’s body wasn’t there. Her stomach churned thinking about how his remains were still with the group who had murdered him. After a few more quiet minutes, Appa finally landed. 

Uncle Iroh, wearing his long White Lotus robe, met the group on the platform. He first clapped a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Then he turned to face Katara. He said nothing, but his face was the picture of peacefulness. He then took Katara’s hand. The warmth and softness continued to steady her as she forced herself to stay composed. He then led her to the circle of Acolytes, putting her in the place of honor at the head of the empty coffin. 

Despite the sad occasion, it was a beautiful, summer day. The sky was crystalline and the wind was heavy with the scent of summer fruits. Aang would have enjoyed this day. The waterbender looked around as people from all nations continued to get situated. Her body numbed, as the sound of a gong rang in the distance. The brassy tone repeated seven times. Each hit layering on top of the previous one, creating an ethereal wave of sound, dousing the mourners. As the seventh note of the gong faded, the Air Acolytes crouched down in eerie unison and lit sticks of incense at their feet. The gray wisps began ascending into the burning, late afternoon sun, and a woodsy smell lulled the mourners into a mediative state. 

Iroh’s gravelly voice broke the silence, “We light this lantern to represent Avatar Aang’s ascension into the Spirit World.” 

The Grand Lotus then bent a small spark of fire into a cream-colored paper lantern. His face still the embodiment of peace as he let it float into the sky. Katara’s throat constricted as she watched the light lift into the wind.

“We light this lantern to…” Began another White Lotus member, when a scream from Katara’s left rang out. Many of the people on the platform were season warriors and benders - and immediately jumped to find the source. A small explosion rang in front of Katara. Followed by another one. Then she saw it. People clothed in black and forest green with covered faces climbing onto the platform. They held swords and something else she had never seen before. But the unknown equipment was the source of the explosions when the attackers pulled a trigger.

The unknown assailants began confronting anyone in sight. Katara uncorked the small pouch of water she had concealed in her dark blue funeral robes and pulled more liquid from the air. She bent a sharp whip and began striking at the raiders inching closer. Even in the confusion, it appeared their efforts were concentrated on getting to her. 

Zuko and her father must have noticed as they flanked her, defending her back. 

“We have to get you out of here.” The Fire Lord said surveying the chaos. Various diplomats and air acolytes were fleeing the scene. This only left a small number of benders on the platform to fend off what seemed to be a never-ending wave of attackers. 

“No, I won’t leave anyone,” Katara said as she took out three masked assailants. The familiar hum of adrenaline flowed through her veins. Then another explosion whizzed past her ear and hit her father’s shoulder. Hakoda cried out in pain. Blood immediately began blossoming from the impact site. 

“Were outnumbered, Katara,” Zuko replied. An edge of worry laced his usually cool tone, as the Southern Tribes Chief leaned against him for support. 

“Okay,” Katara said her voice strained. She could not deny their terrible odds as she looked around the platform. The blood also poured from her father’s shoulder at an alarming rate. 

The trio ran to Appa. Katara fended off random attacks as Zuko helped the injured Hakoda climb onto the air bison. Before they took off, the waterbender looked around but didn’t see Sokka, Toph, or Ursa. She prayed they were already in an air balloon. 

With a ‘yip-yip’ the air bison quickly launched off the platform. The small explosions still rang behind them. 

—

“We have to go after them!” Toph yelled above the fray. 

“We don’t even know who these people are! Let alone what they want!” Quipped a Northern Water Tribe delegate. 

Katara felt the burn of anger as she looked around the war room on the Fire Nation ship. Many of the attendees of the funeral regrouped on Zuko’s ship since it had the biggest medical bay. The room was the familiar scene of disagreement and anger. Each leader trying to do what they thought best for their nation. Even though this appeared to be a threat that superseded borders. Logically, she understood their anger. It was fueled by fear. 

“I agree with Toph,” Katara inserted, her voice steady. The waterbender hoped to help the various nations come to a common conclusion. “They will continue this terror if we don’t fight back.” 

“Why should we listen to you? You’re the one who suggested having the funeral in a strategically vulnerable place. Now, look at where we are!” An Earth Kingdom delegate Katara recognized from Zuko’s study argued. 

“Exactly, you are obviously not in your right mind with all the grief.” Stated Ting, an advisor to King Kuei. Katara tensed at what felt like Ting’s betrayal. She had always considered the advisor a friend on diplomatic missions, and they often shared the same opinions. 

Katara crossed her arms and glared at the room, “Do you actually believe I would purposefully put any of you in harm’s way! Especially at the funeral of my husband?” 

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Ting argued mirroring the water bender’s defensive stance. “I am saying that you may not be thinking strategically at this moment. That is okay. You need time to grieve. But now may not be the time for you to make big decisions.”

The room silenced momentarily, then erupted into a frenzy once again. Katara felt her heart racing. She needed to calm down before she said something detrimental, so she excused her from the room. The waterbending master followed the gray, metal twists of the ship to the infirmary - taking deep breaths are she went.

The infirmary was largely quiet now. Ursa, who had made it back unscathed, and a Northern Healer were gently tending to the wounded. Many of which were sleeping. Iroh was in the back of the room dressing the dead for transport. Including his friend and fellow White Lotus member, Master Piandao. There were ten seriously injured from the attack and seven dead. Five people were missing including Sokka, but Katara pushed down any thoughts of what may be happening to her brother. She had to keep a clear head.

Although her entire family laid on the cusp of complete tragedy, she numbed herself as she moved to her father’s side. She looked down at her at the sleeping Hakoda. His face, even in rest, was twisted in pain. The healer plunged her hand in the bowl of water on the side table. It created a glowing sheath around her hand as she laid her hand on her dad’s injured shoulder. 

It took longer than usual for her to ease his pain. This type of wound was foreign to her. As they had fled on Appa, Katara had fished out the main metal projectile from the shoulder, but multiple smaller ones had lodged themselves into his muscle. Neither she nor the doctor had been able to fish them out. It astounded her that such small pieces of metal could shatter bone and split muscle. Yet, what worried her the most was the loss of blood from the wound. That amount of loss was hard to come back from even with an expert healer’s help. 

After few long moments, her father’s face finally relaxed and Katara tiredly collapsed into a chair nearby. She rubbed her hand over her sweaty face and hair, trying to compose herself. 

“I’ll make sure to give your father an extra dose of pain killer when he wakes.” Ursa kindly said. Her motherly hand rested atop the water bender’s head and she relaxed into the touch. 

“I appreciate that,” Katara responded as she forced herself to sit up straight and roll her shoulders back. A wave of determination and adrenaline pulsed through her body. She knew what she must do next. “Can you also ensure he makes it on a transport back to the South Pole?” 

Ursa tilted her head but didn’t question Katara. She just nodded and murmured, “Be safe.” 

The waterbender offered her a sad smile and left the room. 

—

The night mellowed the smell of the ocean. Just a hint of salt hung in the air as Katara gathered her bag to leave the Fire Nation ship. Her crew was already on her father’s much smaller Southern Tribe cruiser. They had pulled the boat flush against the larger ship and waited for her. The waterbender’s leg was thrown over the side of the rail, and onto a rope ladder, when the sight of Zuko and Toph approaching made her freeze. 

“What are you doing?” The Fire Lord asked. The full moon made his pale skin look fluorescent. 

“What does it look like?” 

“Well, I can’t see, but I had to guess, it appears you’re jumping ship to try and save the day by yourself.” Katara’s jaw clenched. She bit back a scathing retort. Toph continued, “Also you probably shouldn’t be putting yourself in harm’s way - considering twinkle toes’ baby may be the last airbender.” 

Katara’s eyes widened as her anger morphed into surprise. She was about to berate Zuko for telling the earthbender, but it hit her. Toph didn’t need anyone to tell her she was pregnant. 

“Katara,” Zuko started. He walked cautiously towards her as if he was scared she would bolt away. “Why don’t you come back to the Fire Nation with me? You were planning to come for two months anyway, to work on the reparations package. We can come up with a better plan there, and we can keep you protected.” 

“And twinkle toes junior,” Toph added bluntly. 

Katara wanted to scream. Her husband was dead. Her brother was missing. Her father on the verge of death. They couldn’t understand the need she harbored to go after the perpetrators. There was no longer grief. She was enraged.

“I am not fragile. I do not need to be protected.” Katara bristled as she threw her other leg over the side of the railing. 

“We know that, but I’m worried for your safety. The assailants were obviously after you at the funeral.” Zuko said his tone surprisingly soft, as he made it to the railing. But the waterbender didn’t listen and instead climbed down the ladder. Her rage keeping her focused and narrow-minded on her goal. 

Katara finally made it to the deck of her ship with a thud. Then ordered her crew to sail towards the Southern Air Temple islands. She didn’t dare look up at her friends watching her from the desk. As they sailed into the darkness, she touched her mother’s necklace and the prayer beads Aang had added to the band before their wedding - praying she would find a lead.


	3. Chapter 3

The water became choppy and hard to navigate as Katara and her crew approached the island. Over the course of the day, the fleet of ships had sailed about two hours away from the coast. Yet, the trip grew to twice as long in the unfavorable conditions, even with Katara propelling them forward. The waterbender was not shaken from her mission of returning back to the island for answers. She was grateful the crew had the same drive. Many of the angered by the injury of Hakoda. 

Regardless, of their desire for a resolution to this madness - the midnight air felt ominous. It tingled with warning and anticipation. The moon, which often made Katara feel strong, felt dim tonight. 

The truth was, they didn’t know what exactly they were walking into. The island could be cleared of the rebel force or they could have occupied the temple. In the case of the latter, the waterbender knew it would be strategically improbable to overtake their forces, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She would do almost anything to keep the trail hot. 

The warnings of the night proved not to be in vain. Katara saw movement over the black horizon of the island. She thought it was a trick of the eye until the objects were bathed in the moonlight. They were the air balloons from the funeral, but the emblem on the side was crossed out in messy black paint. 

“Pull back!” She shouted to the crew, tension rippled through her body. Ready for a fight. Commands went down the line, as crew members began steering the ship around. Katara desperately wanted to continue to the beach, but she knew the crew would be as good as sitting turtle ducks on the open terrain. The open water would be better odds of outrunning the airships. 

There was a moment of peace, and Katara thought the other side hadn’t seen the cruiser against the dark ocean. Maybe they were going to pursue the other ships off the coast. However, luck wasn’t on her side, and the small explosions from earlier began. The small metal projectiles went around the cruiser, hitting the choppy ocean with unbelievable force. 

The crew didn’t know what to do other than attempt to fight against the waves. Blood rushed past Katara’s ears and her training took over. She began to bend a huge tornado of water. The fury that had built up in her chest, let out in a torrent of water. With great effort, she reached the closest air balloon and caught it in the vortex. As she worked to tear it out of the sky, the other airships let out a barrage of metal projectiles. They found their mark this time - tearing holes in the ship. Water quickly rushed onto the desk. Within half a minute the boat was waterlogged and sinking. 

“Abandon ship!” One of the crew members shouted. Bodies began diving into the dark ocean. Katara yanked the water vortex down with all her strength, then jumped into the warm water. Her head resurfaced with enough time to see the air balloon hit the water. It was only one of many, but the destruction felt cathartic. 

The satisfaction only lasted for a second. It was quickly replaced with the thought ‘Aang wouldn’t approve of this.’ The sour tang of self-disgust filled her mouth - along with seawater. 

The small explosions died down as she treaded water and the airships began to move again. They moved quickly off into the distance. 

“Katara!” A frantic voice came from overhead. She looked up and saw Appa. Zuko peered out over the side of the air bison. His face searched the water. 

“Zuko!” Katara called out scared the sound of the ocean would drown out her voice. She quickly bent a piece of ice to hold on to, then attempted to bend a small whip above her head. Something to flag down her friend. 

He luckily saw her and directed Appa to land in the water close by. She scrambled up the wet air bison’s back.

“We have to find the crew,” Katara said with a sputter, as she coughed up seawater. 

The duo spent the next few minutes searching the wreckage. They found five of the seven men that sailed with Katara. The other two had been hit by the metal projectiles and were presumably taken by the ocean. Many of them hung to the debris of the ruined cruiser. They got the men safely aboard Appa, but then Katara saw movement near the sunk air balloon only a few meters away. 

“Can you get us closer?” She asked Zuko and he nodded. Once closer she realized it was a rebel grasping onto a wooden plank. Immediately she bent a wave of water to bring the person closer to the bison. There were shouts of protest, as Katara forced them closer. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko questioned, his voice tight. 

“We can question them.” The Fire Lord didn’t say anything but helped as Katara forced the prisoner aboard by enlarging the wave. The crew then bound and gagged the man, not that he was too much of a threat at the moment. Once complete, they began flying as fast as the weighed air bison could towards the rest of the ships. 

A minute passed.

“You didn’t have to come for us,” Katara said unable to look her friend in the eye. The shame of the failed mission and two people’s death weighed on her shoulders. 

“I told you, you didn’t have to do this alone,” Zuko stated, but said nothing more. Katara was grateful for the lack of chastisement, but the awkward silence that followed made her nervous. Katara busied herself with healing the minor wounds of the remaining crew instead of stewing in the silence.

——

They made it to the ships before the air balloons, but only by a small margin. Appa crashed onto the deck in exhaustion of carrying so much weight, and Zuko and Katara immediately sprung into action. They told the leaders onboard of the looming threat.

Appa narrowly escaped detection by flying above the air fleet. They had realized not all of the balloons had been hijacked from the funeral. Some were solid black and the force was much greater than Katara and the crew realized. 

In the panic, no leaders asked why Katara was near the Southern Air Temple or why Zuko flew out to save her. Instead, the safety of their own lives took hold. 

There was very little discussion, but the consensus was the small force couldn’t fight the air fleet. So they would all go their separate ways to try and outrun the threat. Within minutes each delegate and leader was on their respective ship, running away at high speeds. 

Katara and the misplaced water tribe members stayed on the Fire Nation ship. They had decided it was the best course of action after losing the cruiser. 

In the meantime, Zuko took full command of the ship. He directed the prisoner to be secured with a guard. Then called for all hands in the furnace room to provide as much power to the vessel as possible. Katara was astounded by the leadership her friend exhibited in the time of crisis. After giving clear orders, the Fire Lord also went down to the furnaces and Katara was left alone on the deck. 

She looked to the night sky for any sign of the fleet, but there was none. Regardless, it did little to dampen the tightness in her chest. She needed something to do with her hands, so she went down to the infirmary for the second time that evening. Or now, early morning.

Ursa, her sleeping father, and the dressed dead were the only ones in the room. The healer searched around for any small task to do. Ursa seemed to notice her need for work and handed her some herbs. 

“Why don’t you crush these.” The older woman said softly, pointing to a mortar and pestle on the side table. “I need them in a fine paste.” 

Katara nodded, thankful for the distraction. 

As she crushed the dried stems her breathing slowed. The rhythmic movements lulled her into a meditative state. Ursa sat next to her rolling bandages. Her calm presence grounded Katara. 

“I made an incredibly poor decision today.” 

Ursa’s face looked pained, “It’s hard, isn’t it? Making good decisions while caught it your own tumult of emotions.” 

Her tone wasn’t accusatory. Instead, her words came from a place of understanding. 

“I’m scared Ting was right. I am not ready to make important decisions or think strategically. I have the death of two men on my hands to prove my incompetence.” Katara’s entire body felt heavy and fatigued. 

“There is no shame in taking time to recover.” The older woman said. She leaned in slightly, moving closer to the waterbender’s slumped body. “I find that it often makes us stronger on the other side.” 

Katara didn’t want to admit that she needed the time to mentally collect herself. With her brother missing and her father injured, it seemed selfish. Not to mention the precarious political situation. She would need to be a diplomat more than ever. However, Katara logically knew the situation would worsen if she inserted herself too soon. There was also the question of the child. 

At the thought, Katara’s hands went to her stomach instinctually. She looked down. It was too early for her to start showing, but it would only be a matter of time. Toph hadn’t been wrong. She was the last lifeline to a potential Air Nation. If the information leaked, it would likely put her in greater danger. And there was no doubt from the attack at the ceremony that she was a target.

“You know,” Ursa began, as she rolled a course, linen bandage, “My mother taught me about pregnancy herbs and care. We could keep you comfortable and secret at the Royal Palace during the duration of your pregnancy.” 

“Are you and Zuko in this together?” Katara asked with a small chuckle. 

“No, did he offer to let you stay too?” Ursa asked, her eyebrow raised. “Of course, it doesn’t surprise me. He always speaks about you as his closest friend.” 

Katara nodded as she finished the paste. “I had a trip scheduled to the Fire Nation to discuss the last phase of the Southern Water Tribe reparations package. Zuko thought it would be a good cover that we could extend as needed.” 

“It’s a good idea.” 

“I’ll need to think about it.” The waterbender stated as she scraped the fragrant, brown paste into a glass container. 

“Of course. I’ll be here, regardless of the decision you make.” 

——

The ship made it to the docks of the Fire Nation capital without incident, but the lack of pursuit meant another convoy had been likely followed. However, it would be half a week before news of the others got back to the mixed party. 

Katara stood at the front of the ship watching the city draw nearer. After the 100 years war, she had grown fond of the Fire Nation Capital. Without Ozai, the city teemed with life and energy. Its citizens moving in vibrant shades of red. Accented with pops of green, blues, and yellows from traders and tourists. 

Zuko startled her when he appeared soundlessly to her left. 

“Have you given any thought to my offer?” 

They hadn’t talked since the rescue. But any annoyance that Katara expected in his voice wasn’t there. It was just his usual cool, pragmatic tone. 

“I have.” The waterbender said looking into the glistening harbor. 

“And?” 

“I’ll stay here until the child is born.” She said looking up at her friend. Katara swore she saw a glimmer in his gold eyes but dismissed it at a play of light. 

“I know that wasn’t an easy decision.” Zuko said almost apologetically, “If it’s any consolation, I’ll appreciate your company.” 

Katara broke eye contact and looked at a passing fishing vessel. “I plan on working while I’m here. I don’t want to just be on bed rest for months.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of suggesting it. Besides I need your advice on some new proposals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! I really appreciate all your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

They had been at the Royal Palace for two days, and Katara hadn’t left her father’s side. The bags under her eyes ached and her skin felt slick with the grime of not washing. The area around her bedside chair in the Royal infirmary reflected the healer’s state of mind. Various scrolls and correspondence were strewn around that through her tiredness Katara attempted to read. The flip of paper often accented by Hakoda’s labored breathing. 

Despite her best efforts, Ursa’s herbs, and the greatest doctors of the Fire Nation seeing to his wound, the water tribe chief had developed a major infection and sunk into a coma. Katara along with the doctors had fished much of the stray metal from his left shoulder; however, it was hard to tell. She wished Tofu was here to metal bend any stray shards. Additionally, after further probing, the waterbender realized there was trauma to his heart - which explained the copious amount of bleeding. Yet, due to her unfamiliarity with this new type of injury, her healing felt messy.

The waterbender began to doze off in the early morning light when the large door of the infirmary swung open. 

“Katara!” Kiyi, Ursa’s daughter said, as she rushed into the room and bounced over to Hakoda’s bedside. “Good Morning!” 

Katara jerked awake causing the papers on her lap to fall to the floor. 

“Kiyi,” Ursa said gently as she glided into the room. Graceful as always. “We must be calm in the infirmary.”

The 8-year-old pouted a little, then sat cross-legged on the floor next to the waterbender. 

“It’s okay. I really need to be working anyways.” Katara responded rubbing the sleep from her eyes and offering the little firebender a smile. 

Kiyi flashed her a huge grin and Ursa frowned slightly - but said nothing. The older woman then passed Katara a cup of tea, as she had the last two mornings. The water bender accepted the small black cup. Grateful for the relief it provided against her morning sickness. 

“I added butterbur this morning. For headaches.” Ursa added moving to the side table. 

“But I don’t have one.” 

“It’s preventive. The lack of sleep with eventually catch up with you.” 

Katara offered a small nod then gulped the warm liquid down. She watched Kiyi for a second play with her doll on top of the diplomatic papers, and for a fleeting second hoped she would have a daughter. 

The thought surprised her. She hadn’t had a moment to consider what the future might look like now that Aang was gone. A heaviness began weighing on her chest, but Katara was determined not to dwell. Instead, she stood up, stretched, and walked to stand beside Ursa. 

“What are you making?” The waterbender asked. She had been in awe of Ursa’s knowledge of herbs the last few days and attempted to absorb some of her knowledge. 

“Topical painkillers,” Ursa said, sprinkling some fresh herbs in her well-worn mortar. “Two parts Boswellia to one part capsaicin.” 

As the woman crushed the leaves, a pungent aroma began to hang in the air. It smelled vaguely familiar to the healing igloos of the North. 

Katara watched Ursa pulverized herbs for a long moment. “Can I help?” 

“Do you want to bundle the lavender? I need to take some down to the hospital today.” The older woman said pointing at twine and dry stocks to the left of Katara. 

The water bender nodded and began cutting the string. They continued for a few minutes working in comfortable silence as Kiyi talked with her doll. 

“I received a message from Iroh today.” Ursa said breaking the silence, “It was vague, for security I’m sure, but he said the White Lotus had a lead.” 

Guilt stabbed at Katara’s heart thinking about how she was not joining the hunt for her missing brother. She was grateful for Iroh and the White Lotus stepping in when the other nations refused, but it felt selfish being holed away in a royal palace. 

“That’s good to hear,” Katara responded in a numb tone as she placed her bundles in a wicker basket. 

“By the way, Zuko wanted to know if you would like to accompany him to City Prison this morning. He’s going to question the prisoner.” 

“Yes.” Katara quickly responded. She had almost forgotten about the captive the last two days. But the prospect of questioning him made her guilt and fatigue evaporate. Their place quickly filled with rage. 

“I can take you by on my way to the hospital,” Ursa said, not looking up from the workstation. 

“Do you think we could have someone watch over my father while I’m gone?” 

“Of course. I’ll arrange it before we leave.” 

—

Zuko was waiting at the entrance of the prison for Katara. She hadn’t seen him since they arrived in the capital city. His face was gaunt and dark circles ringed his eyes. A stark juxtaposition to his fair skin. The water bender grimaced. She hadn’t thought to ask Zuko how he was doing with everything. Her focus had been solely on the funeral, her brother, or her father. The guilt that already weighed heavily on her increased. 

Ursa bid them farewell, and the duo entered the prison flanked by two guards. 

Their footsteps filled the claustrophobic space. The sound sharply echoed off the gray walls as they descended smooth stone stairs.

“Are you okay?” Katara whispered to her friend as they approached the maximum-security area. 

“Just tired.” 

The waterbender was about to respond but was cut off as two firebenders blasted flames through a large lock contraption on a dull, metal door. It reminded Katara of the temple on Crescent Island. After a hot moment, the heavy door swung open. 

There was one cell in the solitary room. A tanned man, with thick brown hair, sat in a perfect lotus position behind the bars. His eyes peacefully closed and his chest moved methodically with every breath. Katara surprised he wasn’t chained or cuffed.

“Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara what an honor.” The prisoner said in a deep baritone his eyes remaining shut. 

Katara’s fist clenched, but she forced herself to don her diplomatic mask of neutrality. It appeared Zuko did the same to her right. His face went blank. 

“I am surprised there has been this measure of security for a non-bender.” The prisoner stated, finally opening his brown eyes. 

“Non-benders can be as much of a threat as benders,” Zuko replied. His tone even as he approached the bars of the cell. He then sat down mirroring the prisoner’s position. Katara hesitantly followed suit. Her hands grew sweaty as she neared the captive. 

“That is one of the few things we can agree on Fire Lord.” 

“Will you tell us your name?” Zuko asked after a moment of silence.

“I am nameless. I am nationless.” 

Tension built in Katara’s chest and her head swam with fantasies of revenge. Yet, the hard, stone-ground growing uncomfortable against her calf kept her in the present.

“Will you tell us who you work for then?” Her friend continued. His voice still deadpan. 

“I work for no man. Not anymore.” 

“Then what group are you part of?” 

The prisoner was silent. His eyes scrutinized Katara’s heat filled cheeks. 

“What do you want?” Zuko pushed.

“That will be revealed when the time is right.” The brown-eyed man said with a smirk. 

That look set Katara on edge. Her hands lay in her lap and her fingers twitched. She could feel the blood pulsing through his body. It would be so easy to bend the answer out of him. To cause just enough pain. 

The prisoner glanced down at her hands. “I can assure you I will not give up any information. Regardless, of what means of torture you inflict.” 

Her teeth felt as if they would shatter from the force she clenched her jaw. Katara could feel herself losing her grip. 

“We no longer use torture in the Fire Nation. However, if you are unwilling to talk we make our exit.” Zuko said as he stood up. Once standing, he extended a hand to Katara to help her to her feet. “But do know, I can be very reasonable if you do decide to cooperate.” 

And with that short exchange, Zuko and Katara left the room and began their way back to the entrance. The waterbender’s vision clouded as they climbed the stairs. Her arms shook from pent-up adrenaline. She wanted to punch something. 

The pair exited in silence onto the street. The pleasant sounds of the city and birds singing slightly cooled Katara’s rage. Here in the bright afternoon sun, it felt shameful to want this violence. Aang would not have approved of these feelings. 

“That was… frustrating,” Zuko said as they wandered back to the palace on the back streets. Katara knew from past visits he almost always refused to use the royal palanquin when moving around the capital. 

“I don’t know what I expected,” Katara said watching a lone bypasser do a double-take. “But his unwillingness to even talk concerns me.”

“Interrogations take time, or so I’m told…” 

Katara nodded saying nothing more as they made their way back to the palace. 

——  
The low bed was a mess of scrolls and scratch paper. The tips of Katara’s fingers were stained with ink from trying to take notes. Her mind was too active tonight, and any attempt at codifying her thoughts devolved into doodles. 

Ursa had basically kicked her out of the infirmary once she and Zuko returned to the palace. Promising her she would watch her father if she took a bath and slept. But even though her body was heavy with exhaustion, Katara had a hard time forcing herself to go to sleep earlier than midnight. 

As her candles burned low, a soft knock came from her door. She figured it was a servant bearing one of Ursa’s many remedies, but was surprised to find Zuko standing in the entryway instead. He was dressed in a casual tunic and held a wooden Pai Sho board under his left arm.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep,” her friend said as he rubbed his neck and looked down at his feet. “I saw the light from under your door and figured you were awake.”

Because of the nature of her prolonged stay, Zuko and Ursa had insisted she be placed in the family quarters of the palace. So her room was now between the Fire Lord private spaces and his mother’s bedroom.

“Don’t apologize. Are you okay?” Katara asked stepping aside to let Zuko cross the threshold. The woven mat floor crinkled softly underfoot. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her friend said, moving to a corner where a tea table was placed. “Anyways, I should be asking you that.” 

“At the moment, I’m just bored. The plans for a new South Pole port are fairly dry.” The waterbender said, gesturing to the piles of papers ontop of her silky, red comforter. 

Zuko gave her a small smile. “I detest looking over architectural and domestic engineering plans.” 

“Really? I would’ve guessed you enjoyed that type of work.” 

The small talk was a welcome relief to Katara. It had been weeks since she had talked about mundane topics. 

“I like conceptualizing those things, but the small details are difficult.” 

Katara nodded as she walked over to the black table where Zuko stood. “Pai Sho? I thought you didn’t like to play.” 

“Uncle always says it’s good for practicing strategy and patience.” Her friend shrugged. “I thought it could be a good distraction?”

The waterbender smiled at Zuko and sat down at the table. “You better set the board up then, so I can beat you.” 

Zuko’s tired face lit up with amusement as he placed the board down. “I’m won’t go easy on you out of sympathy.” 

Then his eyes widen, at the realization of what he just said. Katara snorted. 

“I would be angry if you did.” She said chuckling as she grabbed the bag of tiles and dumped them out on the table with a clatter. 

Zuko relaxed a bit across the board, and they began arguing about the ‘proper’ way to play the game. Katara knew each nation had slightly different variations on the rules. However, she enjoyed watching Zuko get flustered as he defended the Fire Nation rules and she insisted the Southern Tribe rules were the only correct ones. They finally settled on a hybrid and played in comfortable silence for a few hours. Zuko wasn’t wrong - it was a welcome distraction. It calmed Katara’s racing mind. 

Only when the moonlight was giving way to the soft sunlight of the early morning did they stop playing. Both friends truly tired with peaceful minds. 

They left the board mid-game for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Happy Saturday :) 
> 
> I can't remember where I read the Pai Sho trope of having multiple variations, but I really like the idea of it being a fluid game. So I wanted to incorporate it. 
> 
> Secondly, thank you to everyone who's shown love to the story so far. As mentioned before, it's the first story I've written in easily a decade.... so thanks for sticking with me as a brush off the cobwebs.


	5. Chapter 5

The last month had been frustratingly devoid of new information, but surprisingly productive for Katara. Often attending meetings with Zuko or working on trade agreements. She didn’t deny that she was using work as a distraction. Every agreement she solidified or proposal approved eased her guilt of hiding behind the palace walls. Especially as Iroh went after the group responsible for the attacks and Aang’s murder. 

She dipped her brush back in the ink well and continued to write her letter to Bato. He had taken over many of her father’s duties in the Southern Tribe as Hakoda was still in a coma lying in the palace infirmary. Amongst the mundane information, her father’s friend was insistent on updates about any information surrounding the prisoner and the progress of the hunt. 

Katara sighed as she wrote ‘There is no new information to report at this time.’ The silence from the assailants and prisoner was unsettling. No names or demands had been given to any nation. 

The ink dried quickly in the afternoon sun and the dying summer breeze ruffled the parchment. Katara looked out at the lush, green palace gardens. For the last two weeks, she had made a habit of working out here, in an attempt to enjoy the end of summer and to escape the unsettling quiet of her private quarters. 

As she rolled up the letter and tied it to her messenger hawk, Zuko and Kiyi entered the gardens. The 8-year-old bounced around and exuberantly waved at Katara. Katara smiled back. 

It was the firebenders’ custom to practice forms for an hour each day. It was welcome white noise as she worked. Their presence also eased the ever-present tension that now resided in her chest when she was alone. 

Zuko gave Katara a nod of acknowledgment, then instructed the younger firebender into her first stance. The waterbender nodded back as she plucked her reparations proposal out of the paper pile. The parchment was a mess of notes and different colored inks. She picked up her vile of blue ink and got to work adding Bato’s suggestions. Between each addition, Katara looked up at Kiyi and Zuko across the blue turtle duck pond. She was impressed with the progress the young girl had made over the last two weeks. Katara was equally impressed with her friend’s ability as a teacher. Zuko had been an effective instructor for Aang a lifetime ago, but time had made him more patient - more innovative with his explanations. 

They all continued to work and the sun intensely beat down as they approached the hottest part of the day. In the heat, sweat began to drip into Katara’s eyes and down her back. She peeled off her top blue robe down to the lighter-weight fire nation wrap underneath. She was grateful Ursa had stocked her wardrobe full of new red and orange dyed clothes - since she didn’t have proper time to prepare for the stay. 

Katara glanced up as she discarded the robe beside her and caught Zuko watching. She offered him a small smile and he immediately looked away to offer Kiyi a note on her stance. She didn’t think too much about it as she returned back to her scroll. 

As Katara finished her notes, a family of turtle ducks swam by, offering a chorus of quacks and a cute distraction. Kiyi squealed in delight and ran over to the water’s edge. 

“Katara, look at that one!” Kiyi said pointing at the smallest duckling, “I’m going to name it Pengpeng!” 

Katara looked up to see the cute animal Kiyi was referring to but was met with a rare, full smile gracing Zuko’s face as he looked down at his excited half-sister. A breath hitched in Katara’s throat.

“I don’t know. I think it looks like a Pak.” Zuko teased, then looked at Katara. Smile still bright. “What do you think?” 

Heat rushed to her cheeks. Then Katara’s mind flashed to the crush she had on him as a teenager. A pinch of shame followed - she was being inappropriate. It was too soon. She loved Zuko as a friend and nothing more.

“Yeah, Katara! What should we name it?” Kiyi asked, poking at the water. 

The waterbender snapped out of her emotions, and smiled at the girl, “I agree with you. I think it looks like a Pengpeng.” 

Kiyi giggled and they watched the turtle ducks swim in lazy circles. Katara avoided catching her friend’s eye. Instead, she picked up her scroll and continued to work. The heat in her cheeks began to dissipate. After a few more moments, Ursa called across the garden for Kiyi to come inside and begin her afternoon lessons. The girl huffed about arithmetic being boring but ran to her mother nonetheless. Zuko remained, still looking at the now empty water. 

The wind sighed through the trees and Katara took a deep breath with them. “Zuko, do you have time this evening to discuss this reparations proposal?” 

“Of course,” the firebender replied. His eyes still fixed to the calm water. “Only if I can run a few ideas for the city infirmary by you.” 

“Absolutely.” The waterbender responded. Her chest began to lighten as they fell into a comfortable banter. 

She leaned back. The grass soft between her fingers. Katara stared up at the late afternoon sun between the branches of the overhanging tree. The leaves illuminated to almost a honey color. She touched the wooden prayer beads on her necklace and for the first time in awhile, she had no desire to be anywhere else but here. 

—

After doing her routine evening rounds - checking on her still unresponsive father and saying hello to Appa in the stables - Katara headed to the Fire Lord’s study. Multiple scrolls and proposals in hand. 

She softly knocked on the sleek door and it immediately slid open.

“You really don’t have to knock,” Zuko said as he let her into the room. “You can just come in.”

“I don’t want to invade your privacy,” Katara said, taking her usual seat on a plush red cushion. A half-finished game of Pai Sho rested on the desk, and the air hinted of recently burned candles and incense. 

“Reparations proposal or infirmary ideas first?” Her friend asked as he moved behind the desk. His robes brushed against parchment laying on the floor as he situated himself. Causalities from their previous nights of conversation and trading ideas.

Katara moved the board and rolled out her ink-heavy scroll. “I think reparations. Bato needs answers soon.” 

Zuko nodded, looking at Katara’s multicolored notes. 

“He was most insistent on aid for expanding the port and materials for the new meeting house.” 

“I’ll have to get it approved by the financial council, but it shouldn’t be an issue.” The Fire Lord replied as he wrote himself a note. “I understand the need for the port. However, can you explain why the meeting house? My advisors will ask.” 

“It’s a thing the Northern Tribe is insistent on,” Katara stated with a sigh. “Says it something that we must have to be a civilized member of the modern world.”

“And you don’t agree?” 

“If it’s what the people of the Southern Tribe want, then I must advocate for it.” 

Zuko quirked an eyebrow. “But what is your opinion as Katara? Not the Southern Water Tribe’s diplomat.” 

“I think it’s an example of the Northern Water Tribe trying to impose their way of life onto us,” Katara said. An edge of venom laced her voice. She then immediately felt guilty for the animosity she held towards her sister tribe. Aang had always tried to promote harmony between the two water tribes, and this felt in direct violation of his vision. 

“That’s valid. The Northern Tribe leaders tend to be… intense.” Zuko said looking at her. “What would you do instead?” 

Katara considered the question for a moment, as she ran her hand along the textured parchment. “I think I would propose sticking with the elder’s igloo and promoting other Southern Tribe customs.” 

This launched the two friends into a discussion on the differences in culture between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Katara found herself expressing views she had never articulated. Zuko nodded as she spoke, often stopping to take notes and ask questions. He seemed particularly interested in the Southern Tribe’s elder’s council and was in the middle of asking Katara a question when a knock can at the door. 

Zuko gave Katara a knowing smile, and then said “Come in!” 

A servant came in carrying a tray of what looked like a pile of small, white snowcakes. The woman placed beautifully made cakes on the desk with a bow. 

“Thank you Umo,” Zuko said. The servant left the room - gently closing the door behind her. 

Katara stared down at the intricate pastries as her friend pulled out a purple box from under his desk. Then gently placed it in front of the water bender. 

“What is this?” Katara asked confused. Snowcakes were an incredibly special food. Only served on high festivals in the Water Tribe. 

“It’s for your birthday.” 

And ‘oh’ escaped Katara’s lips as she looked down at the gifts. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Zuko began rubbing his neck. 

“No, I forgot” the waterbender interrupted. “I’m just surprised. I’m surprised you remember the date as well.” 

The firebender smiled, the same smile from the garden and an unwarranted giddiness ran through Katara’s body. 

“You mentioned it in one of your letters.” 

Katara nodded as she bit into a snowcake. It was sweet and pillowy. They didn’t exactly taste like the pastries of the Water Tribe, but they were a good approximation. She couldn’t imagine how long it took a Fire Nation chef to get this close. Especially since the recipe was a closely held secret. 

“It’s really good,” she said finishing off the small cake. “You know what would make it really good though?” 

“What?” Zuko asked taking one as well. 

“Fire flakes.”

“Fire flakes? Is this a weird pregnancy craving?” 

Katara laughed, “Yeah, probably.” 

Zuko bit into his cake. “I’m sure the chef can accommodate that request. However, she would probably question if I was of sane mind.” 

Katara grinned and fingered the corner of the smooth, purple box. “Can I open it?”

“Of course,” Zuko said with a smile. 

She carefully opened the lid and gasped. Inside rested a deep purple robe made of silk and fine golden embroidery. The thread appeared to depict a landscape with a strong river. Katara had never received a gift so fine. Her family and Aang always preferring simple presents. 

“I wanted it to be blue. But the tailor said blue silk would take too long to make, so I figured purple was a good second option.” 

“Zuko, it’s so beautiful,” Katara said, running her fingers over the soft fabric,” but it’s too much. I can’t accept this.”

“Unfortunately, it would be a great dishonor to the maker of the robe if I took it back. I can always shove it to the back of my wardrobe if that makes you feel better.” Zuko said with a chuckle finishing off his snowcake. 

“I couldn’t possibly dishonor anyone. Especially in the Fire Nation.” Katara said with a smile placing the lid back on. “But really, thank you. For all of this.” 

“Of course. It’s a nice reprieve from work anyways.” 

—

Zuko and Katara exited the study after another hour of wrapping up the reparations proposal - and eating all the snowcakes. The spell of happiness followed the two out into the hall. Both truly ready to sleep. Unlike the many nights before, where the duo stayed in the study until the early morning. Buried in work. In hopes of drowning the dread and grief. 

They continued down the hall towards their respective private quarters, Iroh intercepted them in the hall. The elderly man looked as if he just arrived in the city. He was still in green Earth Kingdom traveling clothes and held a parcel wrapped in rough cloth. 

“Uncle?” Zuko asked. “I thought you weren’t due for another 2 weeks.” 

“Unfortunately, circumstances have changed nephew.” Iroh’s voice was gravelly. His usually kind face looked weary.

Katara’s stomach dropped. “Do you have new information?”

“I’m afraid so Master Katara.” He then handed the parcel to the waterbender. There was something familiar about the weight. Blood rushed past her ears as she opened the package. Inside lay her brother’s boomerang broken in half. 

At the same moment, Ursa hurried down the hall towards them. Zuko placed a hand on Katara’s shoulder as she sharply inhaled. “Is Sokka…?”

“He fought well. We gave him a proper warrior’s burial.” 

Her body went numb, as Ursa made her way to the group.

“Katara, can you come with me?” the woman asked, out of breath, “Your father…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be up next Saturday!
> 
> And the question for this evening - how slow is a slowburn? 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
